


Day 28: Lactation

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Not Beta Read, Pregnant Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: Knowing how much you can be in pain as your body adjusts to being pregnant, Kageyama is always there to help you with whatever you need. Or whatever he wants.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876
Kudos: 148





	Day 28: Lactation

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't have the motivation to write but somehow my body/brain is functioning enough to produce things. Ah, to have horny brain is a blessing and a curse. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this!

As Kageyama walks into the living room, the sight he sees must be confusing. You’re wearing one of his loose-fitting shirts that’s large enough to stretch around your rounded belly and a pair of boyshorts. There are two throw blankets wrapped around you with a heated blanket on top. There’s a mug of cooling hot chocolate, a bag of jalapeno kettle cooked chips, and a half-eaten pint of Ben and Jerry’s Sweet Like Sugar Cookie Dough CoreⓇ in your hand, spoon in mouth.

Kageyama covers his mouth to stifle his laughter but it doesn’t work. He grips his sides as he laughs, doubling over slightly. Your brow furrows and you pout as you stick the spoon in the ice cream.

“Love, are you hot or cold? I can’t really tell by all  _ this _ .”

Tears well up in your eyes as you set the pint down in your lap. Kageyama looks back up at you and feels his heart stutter in a slight panic as seeing you upset.

“Oh, no. Y/n, love, please don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

He takes the pint of ice cream from you and sets it on the coffee table. Sitting beside you, he pulls you into his arms.

“I’m just teasing, love.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cry. Just had a rough day.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No, there’s nothing really to talk about. I’ve just been sore and achy mainly. That and my cravings are all over the place as you can see.”

Kageyama sighs as he cups your face, wiping away your tears with his thumbs. You smile and scoot over so Kageyama can sit on the couch beside you more comfortably.

“Enough about my mood swings. How was your day, Tobio?”

“It was fine. Same olf, same old.”

Kageyama adjusts himself so his head is in your lap and the side of his head is pressed against your stomach, listening. You giggle as you run your fingers through his hair.

“Love.”

“Hmm?”

“You said you’ve been achy all day.

“Yes.”

“Need some help?”

He nuzzles against your stomach and you blush, feeling the heat creep up from your neck to your cheeks.

“Tobio…”

“Come on.  _ Please? _ ~”

You see his eyes open and your resolve instantly crumbles at his puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine. But can we go upstairs? My back is killing me.”

Kageyama’s eyes light up as he sits up. You giggle as he stands and yanks your blankets off of you. Even before you can protest, he scoops you up in a bridal carry to bring you upstairs.

“Tobio! I can walk just fine. I’m too heavy to be carried like this.”

“No, you’re not. Plus, it’s faster this way.”

“Cheeky bastard.”

He laughs as he sets you down on the bed. You purse your lips as you watch him grin down at you.

“Lie down, love.”

“I really can’t believe you haven’t grown out of this milk obsession.”

“And I can’t believe you still think chocolate and jalapeno are a good combination.”

“It’s not my fault. It’s the cravings.”

“Liar. You liked that before you were pregnant.”

Kageyama decides it’s his turn to pout as he gently pushes you so you’re lying down, making sure to put a pillow under your lower back for support. Rolling up your shirt, he grins at the sight of your swollen belly, peppering light kisses all over. After he believes he’s kissed you enough he takes your shirt off, exposing your breasts.

“They’re getting bigger.”

“Of course.”

“They’re a lot more swollen than before.”

“Probably because it’s been a while since last time and I’m further along.”

You whimper as Kageyama cups your breasts, massaging them gently. It doesn’t take much stimulation for milk to start leaking from your nipples. Kageyama wraps his lips around you right nipple, suckling softly. Both of you know that much isn’t going to come out since it’s a bit too early, but that doesn’t matter to either of you.

Kageyama enjoys the taste of your milk (he can’t wait until your fully lactating) and just feeling the relief afterward is enough to persuade you to allow him to do this. You moan breathily and pet Kageyama’s head, your fingers combing through his hair. He moans around your nipple, enjoying your nails dragging along his scalp.

“T-Tobio. Please switch.”

He hums his acknowledgment as he releases your nipple with a wet  _ pop _ , switching to your left one. Feeling his tongue tease your nipple to coax out more makes your squirm. Kageyama’s teeth graze your nipple causing you to flinch.

“O-Okay. That’s enough.”

Kageyama looks up at you and releases you reluctantly.

“Aww. Too much for you,  _ mommy _ ?”

Your eyes go wide as you stare at your mischievous husband. He sighs in slight disappointment, moving up to kiss you.

“Feeling better?”

“...kinda.”

“Oh?”

Kageyama’s eyes trail does as watches you fidget and squirm, your legs pressing together tightly. He looks back into your eyes to see you can’t meet his gaze.

“Need some more  _ relief _ , love?”

“...yes,  _ please. _ ”

You giggle as Kageyama kisses down your neck, his hand slipping between your legs to feel how much you’re already soaked.

“Of course.”


End file.
